Air Force Academy Passing Out Parade (567AER)
Air Chief Marshal Arturo Bainbridge, sporting his ceremonial garment, took to the take the stage. Moments beforehand, the Air Marshal was observing the Passing Out Parade of the latest Air Force recruits; the venue was held in Port Anderson and 300 soon-to-be Aircraftmen were in attendance to graduate. Upon taking the stage, Bainbridge sang along with the National Anthem before setting his paper onto the podium, wrapping his hands around the edges of the podium, towering over the row of recruits. This was the first time he had been the graduating officer as Air Chief Marshal, not showing his nerves, Bainbridge adjusted the microphone stand. He dominates the recruits, speaking: "Soon after this speech you will be administered the Oath of Office. You will be asked to make a deceleration which means more than a mere formation of words. As soon as the words 'I swear, that I will defend the Imperial Crown' exit your mouth, you will undertake the duties of an Aircraftman. This means that under any circumstance, you cannot allow your own self interest to deter you from the task you are assigned. It means protecting your Emperor and his people and 'his people' encompass all subjects of the Empire, even those who cause your harm or distress. By honoring those words, you take on a proud tradition of service and integrity, you join the greatest Air Force in the land. This year marks my thirtieth year as an Aircraftman. Today marks the first ceremonial duty I have taken on as Air Chief Marshal. I joined the Air Force because, originally, I wanted a worthwhile duty-bound job. Rather to my surprise, after surviving the early vicissitudes which all of you will face, I discovered that I had found a vocation, a vocation of ever increasing significance and value to society as our problems as a nation increase. Throughout your career in the Air Force, you will undoubtedly face challenges, be it foreign or domestic. There will be issues out of your control, due to civil unrest or in the worst case, war. But during the crises inevitably caused by weak of misguided legislation, inadequate research and the subordination of reality to political expedience, it is for you, and you alone, to bear the strains until reason prevails. You must tolerate attacks by lawyers and politicians often unfair and unsupported by evidence. Do not allow this to deter you, however. It is inevitable in a free society that violence, lies and propaganda should play a significant part in public affairs. But it is by your fortitude and calmness in overcoming difficulties of that kind, just as by the steadiness if a regiment under fire, that you will be judged by your fellow countrymen. You must always deny the violent their objectives whilst avoiding yourselves any behavior which would alienate the public, whose support is essential to you. Never have you been more needed than today if our way of life is to prevail, if change is to be by the ballot box rather than by force or lawlessness. You join a Service whose standards and ideals continually rise and you are fortunate in that your period of preparation has been spent in surroundings such as these and subject to the influences of man and women dedicated to your happiness and well-being. If you have listened well and prepared yourselves, like your instructors have prepared you, I can promise you that you will gain the full benefits and fruits of the Air Force. Simply do your best, knowing that though you cannot always succeed you can always maintain your integrity and that of the Force. It is the most precious commodity we jointly possess. Don't be frightened of making mistakes. But if you make a mistake, or do wrong, tell the truth about it. To your surprise, your superior officers will be intelligently pleasant and supportive. Your turn out and bearing on parade today not only reflect the great credit on you but also your instructors. They are a reassuring sign that you have learned the virtues of discipline and self control, essential to a military career. And finally to the families. It is inevitable that you will worry, you may even beg for your loved one to return. Allow me to reassure you that we will love and mature your loved one, just as you have loved them. The Empire not only owes your children a lot, but immensely owes you for allowing them to join this great tradition. I can tell you I am wholly proud and thankful to you and your loved one. They will not be mistreated or misguided. I wish success and happiness to everyone of you. It is yours for the taking." Category:The Imperial Military